nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2006 under the N-Strike series. The Longshot comes packaged with its front blaster, one six dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and a scope. It is a Toys "R" Us exclusive in the United Kingdom. The 2015 Elite Repaint re-release is a worldwide Toys "R" Us exclusive. Details The Longshot CS-6 features a bolt-action priming system. There is a collapsible, integrated stock that can store an extra clip and an integrated folding bipod located in front of the main blaster. There is a tactical rail on top of the blaster located on the carrying handle, though it can be uncomfortable for those users with bigger hands. The jam door is located under the tactical rail and slides back when the bolt is open. This may or may not be inconvenient for removing jams, depending on the user's hand size, since there is a lack of space between the carrying handle and the jam door. History The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the clip system, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts or Elite Darts from removable clips or drums. The yellow version of the Longshot CS-6 was released in 2007Vigilante (2012-03-12). Longshot CS-6 Basic Nerf Review (Write Up). BasicNerf.com. The blaster was put out of production in the United States in mid-2010 due to the release of the the Longstrike CS-6. Due to the shortage in North America during this time, it was priced at very high prices on eBay and other auction sites. Amazon had them starting at 225 USD, sometimes even matching the typical mint price for the 1994 Nerf Action Crossbow. The Longshot was spiritually succeeded by the 2013 N-Strike Mega Centurion. The Longshot was finally given a true successor in 2014 in the form of the Z.E.D. Squad Longshot CS-12, a blaster sharing the same shell, internals, and scope as the Longshot CS-6. The Longshot CS-12 notably lacks the front blaster and the integrated bipod. The blaster was finally given a true re-release in 2015 as an Elite Repaint. Unlike the Longshot CS-12, this re-release came packaged with the scope, front blaster, and integrated bi-pod. Color schemes The Longshot has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Original/Midnight (blue, yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Red Strike (red, black, gray, and orange ) *Elite Repaint (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) Modification The Longshot CS-6 has been considered one of the most popular Nerf blasters for integrations. Modders attach Mavericks, Titans, the Longshot's own secondary blaster, and other models to the bottom of the Longshot, by cutting, sanding, and attaching the two with sticky putty or adhesive. In some cases, modders have run coat hangers or wires around the existing internals to allow the main trigger to fire attached underbarrel blasters. In other cases, instead of integrations, the priming action is converted to underhanded shotgun-style. The Longshot internals are fairly complex. It has a direct plunger system, having the largest plunger of all the clip system blasters, which makes it one of the most powerful stock clip system blasters. The internals have several locks built into the firing mechanism. One of them doesn't allow the trigger to be pulled while the bolt is back, another doesn't allow the blaster to be re-primed immediately after firing; this makes the user wait a second at most to re-prime the blaster. Another lock stops the clip from being removed while the bolt is forward. All of the blaster's clip, trigger, and jam door locks can be removed via modification. Orange Mod Works has released one special mod kit for the Longshot: an Immortal Kit which includes a stronger spring and replacement polycarbonate parts. Value packs An early Walmart exclusive value pack of the Longshot included a slightly modified tactical light called the Nite Finder EX-3 sight. Reloading and firing To reload the Longshot, pull the bolt back and press the clip release button on the right side of the blaster to remove any loaded clips. Load up to six Streamline Darts into the provided six dart clip and load the clip into the blaster. Push the bolt forward to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to launch a dart. While most N-Strike blasters can fire Elite Darts, the original version of the Longshot has difficulty firing them without modificationshttp://nerfhaven.com/forums/topic/23488-fix-for-elite-dart-jams-in-longshots/. This is not the case for Longshots with the standard N-Strike color scheme. It is thought that there is a difference in the breach between the two versions, resulting in a failure of the original Longshot to fire Elite Darts and allowing the newer version to do otherwise. Trivia *The Longshot is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. **In Nerf N-Strike Elite, the Longshot fires two darts at once. *The original blue Longshot came packaged with two clips; the new yellow version only comes with one (not counting value packs). **The original version also came with yellow clips instead of the newer orange ones. *It is the only Nerf clip system blaster that has a direct plunger prior to the release of the 2012 N-Strike Elite line, with the exception of the Stampede ECS. *Since this blaster is so big, it can be hard to swing the barrel to fire at a moving target. This can affect accuracy, because when swung, the dart could be slammed against the barrel wall. *This is one of only two blasters (the other being the Raider Rapid Fire CS-35) to not be a part of the Sonic Series, but are available in another color sub-series. Gallery Official videos Nerf Commercial 2009 N Strike Longshot CS 6 blaster References External links *Longshot CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Toys "R" Us exclusives